After the Storm, Before the Calm
by aridancer
Summary: A girl who is recovering from the Battle of Hogwarts reminisces about her time at the school and the few memories she shared with someone named Seamus Finnigan... the boy she cares for and might even love. One-shot. OC. T to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.


It's over.

It's finally over.

It hurts to breathe. I don't want to move- I know that will hurt too.

So I sit there, on the stairs. Staring but not seeing.

I think of all the death and destruction; the narrow escapes I had.

The few deaths I prevented…

The few I caused.

My eyes are dry. I'm too numb for tears.

My mind reels, and my thoughts keep going back to him…

Seamus Finnigan. The boy I… Love?

I don't know if he's okay, or if he's even alive.

He's the person at this school that I care about more than any other.

* * *

I remember, during our first year, he was the shortest kid at Hogwarts. I noticed him because of his height, or lack thereof, and his lovely accent. I was too young to be attracted to him. At the time, I'd hoped to be Sorted into the same House as him, but I belonged in Ravenclaw, and he was meant to be a Gryffindor.

Whenever he blew something up, I felt a little sorry for him, but I giggled because I thought it was cute.

During our third year, I made it onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Chaser. I remember I scored some rather impressive goals against Slytherin during my first game, which Ravenclaw won, and Seamus complimented me afterwards. That was the first time we spoke.

We also interacted not long after when we were paired together for palm readings once during Divination- we talked about the Boggart lesson Professor Lupin had given. The Boggart turned into a banshee for Seamus, but he successfully took away her voice with the Riddikulus charm. I didn't get a chance to have a go, but the one fear I saw that I didn't like the most was a giant cobra, Padma Patil's fear. It actually wasn't the snake that bothered me- it was the jack-in-the-box she Riddikulus'd it into. That thing was _creepy_.

At the Quidditch World Cup, before all the insanity with the Death Eaters happened, I ran into him on the way back to my tent. I was delighted to discover that Seamus and I both supported the Irish. I also discovered that the Kenmare Kestrels, my absolute favorite Quidditch team, was his favorite as well.

The rest of our fourth year was, well… Simply put, it wasn't my favorite year, even though the Triwizard Tournament was spectacular (up until the end, that is). When the Yule Ball was announced, I knew exactly who I wanted to ask- the only question was how.

During that year, Ravenclaws had few classes with the Gryffindors, and the ones we had together were mostly the strict classes, such as Potions. Between classes, he would always be with his best mate Dean, and I couldn't exactly saunter over to the Gryffindor table during a meal to ask him. Well, I suppose I could have, but I was just too shy to do something like that.

I was devastated when I heard Lavender Brown talking with Parvati and Padma about how she had asked him, and he had said yes. I was too slow.

I wound up going with Michael Corner, a fellow Ravenclaw who didn't pay much attention to me at the ball and spent most of his time watching Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He even had the gall to ask me if I thought there was something going on between them. Over the course of the night, we eventually drifted apart and I danced with a Durmstrang boy who had no date. At least he was attractive, and polite too.

However, my night was somewhat ruined when I caught a glimpse of Seamus and Lavender snogging in the courtyard. I went to bed early, past a distraught Hermione Granger. I remember pausing on my way up the stairs because I had never seen her in that state, and when our eyes met I knew we were both having boy troubles.

Fifth year- right at the start of term, I heard about some drama in the Gryffindor House. Apparently Seamus and Harry got into a row about whether or not You-Know-Who had actually returned. It was none of my business, of course, and I didn't take sides or anything; not that my opinion would have mattered. That year, I also became a prefect, along with Anthony Goldstein (one of Michael Corner's chums), Padma Patil, and some other bloke whose name escapes me at the moment.

Ah, yes- that was the year of Dolores Umbridge. I doubt there was a single student in the school who actually liked her; not even the members of the blasted Inquisitorial Squad really did, I'll wager.

I joined Dumbledore's Army after an invitation from Luna. I thought she was a sweet, smart girl, albeit a little eccentric. Harry Potter was actually rather good at coaching the D.A. members in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and being a member really helped me become a stronger duelist. Ginny Weasley perfected the Reducto Spell almost immediately, and little Colin Creevey became a master of the Impediment Jinx. My favorite meeting was the one where we began to conjure Patronuses. I managed to produce a corporeal one after only three tries- it took on the form of a gazelle.

When the house-elf, Dobby, warned us about Umbridge, I was able to escape, and I was so relieved when I found out Seamus was safe as well.

I did quite well on my O.W.L.s, receiving three E's, in History of Magic, Divination, and Astronomy, and O's in everything else. In our sixth year, I watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts, silently rooting for Seamus. He didn't make it, though; and when Katie Bell got cursed and had to be replaced for a while, Harry chose Dean over Seamus. Dean _had_ flown better than Seamus that day, but I still thought Seamus had done better than that Demelza girl.

I learned how to Apparate without ever Splinching myself- quite a feat, I was told. Most of the Ravenclaw students did rather well in Apparition.

Then there was the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Thankfully, few people were seriously hurt. I am proud to say that I answered the D.A. summons and helped out in the battle. I managed to aid Ginny with dueling Amycus Carrow, and I assisted Professor Flitwick along with Hermione and Luna.

At Professor Dumbledore's funeral… I cried, like so many others, but my tears remained silent. Up until that moment, I hadn't cried since infancy. So I wasn't capable of sobbing out loud- not that I wanted to. I noticed that Seamus's mother wanted him to leave right away, but he didn't go with her until after the funeral.

* * *

My parents almost didn't allow me to return to Hogwarts the following year, but I did so anyway.

I almost regretted it.

If I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have had to endure so many terrible things- but I also wouldn't have been able to help all of the people who needed it. So I don't regret returning.

Our seventh year was too horrible for words… The Carrows were so cruel, even to the first years, and I had a hunch that Amycus remembered Ginny's and my duel with him from the previous year- He didn't like me or her in particular. Thankfully, I never got tortured… But I witnessed plenty of it. And one fateful time, when a second year collapsed from the fumes in a combined Potions class on poisons, I let my cauldron's contents burn and helped the student instead of paying attention to my assignment. For that, Amycus struck me across the face.

I still have a scar on my cheek.

Eventually, Ginny, Neville, and Luna led the Dumbledore's Army's old members and some other students into hiding out in the Room of Requirement, myself included. It provided us with most of what we needed. I became a Madame Pomfrey of sorts, as I was proficient in things like healing spells, potions, and balms. Of course, I was nowhere near as skilled as her or Hermione Granger, but I did what I could. The Gryffindor students usually got the worst punishments. I spent a great deal of time working on Neville, but even more on Seamus. His face got bruised so badly you could hardly recognize him, but he still had his good old spunk and energy.

Once, while I was rubbing some balm onto his face, Seamus thanked me, ruefully stating that he'd have to rely on his charm and wit to impress people, rather than his rugged good looks, and I told him that he would always be the handsomest boy at Hogwarts. The words sort of… spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. We both attempted to laugh it off, but after that, we barely spoke. On my end, I was plain embarrassed, but the whole situation at Hogwarts and the condition of the Wizarding World served as excellent distractions.

The day that Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts was a great day. Great in that it sparked the beginning of the end. I thought there would be no more waiting- just doing.

But it turned out that we did plenty of waiting; especially when Voldemort gave us an hour to give up Harry, or else. Even though I won't be 17 until July, I stayed to fight. In my mind, there was no other option. I was glad to see that almost every D.A. member stayed, although most of them, like me, were not 17 yet.

The Order of the Phoenix was incredible. Neville was the one who summoned them, and it was a smart move on his part. The Heads of Houses put up defenses while everyone got organized, and I wound up in a group of several D.A. members and Order members.

The battle…

I try not to think, but every single casualty flashes through my mind.

I helped knock down a giant, and then almost got eaten by an Acromantula, but Luna saved me.

I used Wingardium Leviosa to drop a boulder onto a group of crazed Snatchers…

My first kill. After that, it got a little bit easier. A little bit.

I dueled with a random Ministry official and used Petrificus Totalus on him. To my dismay, he hit his head on a rock as he fell. Then, some of the smaller Acromantulas swarmed upon him, and I ran away, haunted by his frozen image.

When an army of Dementors tried to swoop down upon Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I headed over there as fast as I could, pictured Seamus complimenting me after my first Quidditch game, and cast my Patronus. To my surprise, a fox, a rabbit, and a boar joined my gazelle, and I turned to see none other than Seamus, along with Luna and Ernie Macmillan.

During the hour-long ceasefire, I rested up in the Great Hall, thankful that I only had scratches and bruises. Others had fared much worse.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Little Colin Creevey, who had snuck in to join the battle.

Lavender Brown. She was mauled by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. I never liked her, but she didn't deserve to die… not like that.

When I saw Fred Weasley's body among the fallen, I almost burst into tears, thinking of how I would never see that jovial grin again. When I saw the look on George's face, I had to leave the room, and when I heard Ron's cries of anguish, I let my tears flow.

When Harry was killed… I didn't think for a second that it was all over.

I was so proud of Neville for standing up to Voldemort, and even prouder when he beheaded Nagini, that foul serpent.

When Harry wasn't dead after all…

Then the battle began afresh. I found myself up against Death Eaters, and one of them put a good gash in my right leg, but I sent her flying off the edge of the castle.

When I saw Lucius Malfoy barreling towards me, I braced myself for the worst- but he ran right past, followed by his wife, Narcissa, and they were both hysterically calling a name. Draco.

I half-limped my way through the castle, helping whoever I could and narrowly escaping death many times.

I cheered when Molly Weasley defeated Bellatrix Lestrange, and I almost got Avada Kedavra'd right then and there by two snarling Death Eaters, but George Weasley stepped in and helped me beat them.

Voldemort was finally defeated…

* * *

I grimace, feeling a new wave of pain course through my leg. I'm also pretty certain that my left arm is broken in two or three places. But I have to know…

I force myself to stand.

Bedraggled and beaten, I limp into the Great Hall, where there are grievers and celebrators, and those who can't decide what to feel... Like me.

As I step past the many covered bodies, I resist the urge to check their faces. There are many who have worse injuries than me, so no one notices me as I slip by, searching, hoping.

Then, I see him...

Having a Butterbeer with Aberforth Dumbledore and Dean, laughing and chatting by a makeshift fireplace.

It's almost more than I can bear- he's safe, and he's happy. I almost run to him, but three things hold me back.

One: I would probably keel over if I tried to run.

Two: He's busy talking to his best friend, who he hasn't seen since the beginning of the year, because Dean was on the run due to his Muggle blood.

Three: I don't even know if Seamus cares for me.

So I stand there, swaying slightly from the pain and from my inability to decide what to do. I still can't cry, but my heart is bursting with emotions.

Finally, as if in slow motion, he sees me.

Pauses. Smiles slightly. Glances at Dean.

Dean grins knowingly.

Then we're both moving, and I don't care how much blood I've lost or how many bones I've broken, because Seamus is _there_ and now he's _here_ and suddenly we're embracing and it feels like forever and I don't want to let go.

And then the tears come and I look up and he's crying too, with that goofy little grin on his face, and he's saying the words I hoped he would say for so long, I think I, no, I know- I love you, I'm so glad you're safe.

And I'm blubbering too, I say I love you too, and then I'm not caring about anything around us because it's just us, the way I'd always hoped it would be.

And I choke out that I don't know what I would have done if- If-

I can't finish it. The if- but it's all right, he tells me it's all right because it's all over and we're both safe. And hey, Dean's safe too. And Seamus makes me let the others take care of me, just like, he notes, how I took care of everyone during the year; and then we're sitting together with Dean and Aberforth and a warm mug of Butterbeer and Seamus's arm around my shoulders, and mine, the one that isn't in a sling, around his waist.

And we're not happy. No one could be happy right away- not after what just happened.

But we're relieved, and blessed, and in love, and we're not the only ones.

I see Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna.

And I manage a smile. And Seamus smiles as well. He kisses me, right then and there- and I feel stronger than ever before.

* * *

[**A/N:** What do you think? This is a different writing style from what I usually do, but I wanted to try something new. Hey, that rhymed. Please review! (That rhymed too :D)]


End file.
